123592-i-have-returned
Content ---- ---- ---- Oddly, as the game population has increased, the forum population has decreased. One of the weirder things I've seen, and certainly one of those things I didn't anticipate. There are routinely between 100-150 people milling around the Academy Corner AH alone on Entity (and you should have seen how many were there when the housing server crashed). There's a lot more of us. And yet, we have less people speaking in less topics, generally. I know people are around; certainly some of these posts can spike up to 8-10 pages of people very quickly. It's sad, but I have to draw the conclusion that, with less to actually complain about en masse, people simply don't come by the forums to say thank you, tell us what they like, or tell us what they appreciate. At this point, we're down to really needing PVP systems improvements, multiple queues, and such, but the huge mass of people that was on the forums complaining about stuff to do.... largely have stuff to do. It's kind of a shame. I know these people are in-game, or I might worry. They just don't come to the forums if there's nothing to complain about (or defend vehemently, as the case may be). Regardless, welcome back to Nexus! | |} ---- ---- its always the same people in Thayd. game is like the forums: quiet. not saying it can't change but you need a little doomsaying to get in check with reality... | |} ---- Long ago, there were multiple, smaller servers. A bit like WoW is today. There were PVP, PVE, and RP (which were also PVE) servers. When I started, I started on the RP server, Evindra. You'll see old references to these servers in signatures sometimes. Especially Evindra, which is still sort of near and dear to the RPers hearts. Anyway, they had to add a ton of these small servers at launch, but that further fragmented the base when the honeymoon was over. So they developed ways to optimize, used an instancing server to start peeling off multiple instances when they started to get full, and merged everyone into the megaservers you see today. Entity is bigger than Evindra ever was by far. Well that's an outright fabrication. Being someone with an extensive list of active friends, multiple guilds I'm allied with and keep track of when I see, and my own mid-sized guild, I can outright state for a fact that almost everyone in Academy Corner is not a permanent resident. Maybe your natural negativity or simply paying attention to /say is coloring your perception of reality, but could you please try to derail one thread at a time with these, by your own admission, completely evidence-free assumptions? There are, at most, 2-3 members of my guild in Academy Corner if it's ever more than me, and we're usually packing between 10-30 people online at any given time unless we're at work or asleep. And I know we all occasionally visit, so just with my guild alone, you're seeing less than ten percent of us at best, and we're always going to have different people around. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If you don't mind sacrificing the bag space, get a mixed set of crafted epochos/adventus gear, might need to supplement with a world drop item or two. And welcome back to the game :D | |} ---- I don't do PVP, but PlasmaJohn says the 1800 PVP claws go through daily mobs like a hot knife through butter. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Utter heresy I know but I've runed them out with PvE runes because I use them for both. I did select the runesets based on what my PvP set needed. By mere coincidence it turns out that it filled out the last bits of Assassin 12/12 on my PvE set :lol: | |} ---- http://i.imgur.com/3ud7ATc.jpg don't listen to stuff like that either! | |} ---- Pre drop 4 data? Sounds like a good choice. | |} ---- post drop 4. today actually. you see, there is an increase predicted for the 4th quarter. it is because of all your new guildies :) | |} ---- What are you talking about? Their Q4 reports were released nearly a month ago. | |} ---- In that picture all of 2015 is forecast, not actual. | |} ---- well. what i linked is March 11th.. | |} ---- You know, you try to sell us as a "massive white knight off of the forums" but you act like a child on here. Someone who is constantly and consistently trying to derail topics to your own pathetically pessimistic agenda. Keep to the topic, which is "IM BACK! WHAT HAS CHANGED IN THE GAME" and be nice and welcoming to the new people, stop being a brat. Because it WILL put people off asking more questions. Things are not as bad as you make them out to be. YES, there is a population issue in the server imbalance. YES, there is speculation and rumours about a different pay-model but that is all it is. It is also consumer driven. Stop bringing it into every thread or make your own so you can be crying about it there instead so I don't have to read it. As for OP, there were loads of changes with drop 4 My advice is to go and explore the new vet shiphands! They are fun and the new stuff (decor and mounts) you can get from them are worth it. Also, the rune system is updated, the new gear from renown, the glory for new gear from dungeons (AND MOUNT \o///) is pretty sweet. All in all, you will notice it has changed a lot :) | |} ---- 1st quarter 2015 isn't finished yet which is why it's a forecast. | |} ---- ---- You will get 1st quarter 2015 in May sometime....if you are lucky. | |} ---- They're available online. NCSoft's Q4 ended in December. IIRC, South Korea follows a normalized fiscal calendar, meaning they follow the real calendar year. Their Q4 would have ended before Drop 4. Quite a bit before it was released, actually, as Drop 4 hit in February. As far as I know, we don't even have Q1 of this year, which Drop 4 would have occurred in. | |} ---- It's the Daewoo projections. The ones you've seen at least 4 times before. Also, the ones that actually ended up being more optimistic than the actual amounts reported later. | |} ---- ---- Let me dust off my crystal ball :) | |} ---- You think Daewoo's projections are better than NCSoft's figures? That's "the source"? Do you not know about the 90s? Q1 will be a slight uptick after Drop 4 from Wildstar (because we've seen that, something like a quadrupling or quintupling of the population at Academy Corner is a pretty good sign that revenues will be up from Wildstar. If Drop 5, Drop 6, and Drop 7 impress, that number will rise substantially. Unlike other games in NCSoft's library, Wildstar being a subscription game benefits directly from its game quality, so QoL improvements are a huge boost. Unless it suddenly becomes a huge PVP E-sport, I don't foresee any rocketing, but with drops this good and new players filtering in (and old players returning), Wildstar's numbers should rise. NCSoft's as a whole? It depends a lot on their Korean market. Since the rest of their titles are B2P and F2P, their revenue can go inexplicably flat, even during releases, but also can whether dry spells. It's a lot harder to predict. Heart of Thrones should be the next huge bump in GW2's numbers here. | |} ---- With regard to trusting NCSOFT'S numbers over Daewoo's, you're right. NCSOFT'S numbers have always been lower. I'm seeing a lot of strained mental gymnastics here. | |} ---- Well then why don't we wait for the Q1 report. | |} ---- ----